The amount of data generated on a daily basis is astounding. In a diverse ecosystem of many service providers, merchants, customers, data repositories, and other entities, there are many sources of data. Data science applications and machine learning techniques are able to use data to provide insights, detect anomalies, and perform other useful functions. However, these techniques are limited by the amount of data available and the subject matter areas represented by the available data.
It would be an advancement in the art to improve the availability of data for use in such applications.